The Past That Time Forgot
by Anime and game lover 10
Summary: Louise is a normal 10 year old who is being haunted by a nightmare monster. A man walks into her life and suddenly everything goes loopy. But she got her dream. Will this be the adventure of a lifetime? Who knows? Prequel to The Children of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I said I was making a prequel didn't I lol! Anyway the boy's aren't in this one. Its just explaining The Doctor and Louise's close relationship. Plus I dunno so enjoy!**

**Josh: You're mean! **

**Me: *Sickly sweet smile***

**Josh: *Dafuq face***

**Me: I own nothing except the idea. **

**Josh: Enjoy! You probably won't cause i'm not in it oh well**

**Me: *Rolls eyes and glares***

* * *

The Past That Time Forgot

Chapter 1: Louise

September 2009

"Louise!" Louise slowly sat up in her bed. "Ummm" She looked up and saw her mother. "Hello sweetheart time for school." The young 10 year climbed lazily out of bed so her mother could dress her. (She's very lazy) Once she was all dressed in her uniform she sat down in the sofa eating her toast and watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. This was her usual morning routine not a good one but she got to school isn't that enough? She got her bag and her mother, her brother and herself walked out of the door.

As they were walking down the road they heard a familiar shout. "Louise!" They looked across the road to see Louise's best friend Julia running towards them. They stopped and waited for the petite girl to catch up. "Hey Julia!" Louise smiled. The brunette smiled and breathed deeply. "Hi!" They continued walking down the road and up to the primary. It used to be an infant and junior school but it became a primary. "Here we are St Margaret of Scotland Primary School." Said Jackie. (Louise's mum) The children all walked in and met their friends on the playground.

When the bell rang they all walked upstairs to their class. They sat down in their respective seats and Mrs Bucket wrote a small task on the board. _What is your biggest dream?_ Hmmm. Louise thought. She then wrote it down in her journal _To be a singer or to have an adventure._ She smiled at her work and then began to talk to her partner Rosie. Soon enough a man walked in. He looked about 20 something, He was wearing a pinstriped suit and a long trench coat. "Oh hello?" Mrs Bucket greeted. The man looked at her. "Oh yes. Mr smith I'm a teaching assistant." He walked over and shook her hand. "Ok then. Class." She stood at the front of the class. "We have a new teaching assistant Mr Smith." "Hello!" he cheered.

Everyone looked at him then continued talking. Louise looked at him. He looked weird. He looked down at her. "Hello John Smith." He said shaking her hand. "What's your name?" She looked at him again. He looked trustworthy. "Louise, Louise Rockwell." He smiled, which caused her to smile. "Ok everyone. Get out your math books and move to your classroom. Lower set next-door and higher stay here." Louise got her book and pencil case and headed to Mrs Cherry's room. Mr Smith followed her with his eyes she seemed different.

At lunch Louise finished her food then headed to the bag area to put her lunch box away. "Louise" A harsh voice whispered. Her eyes widened and she spun around. "Who's there?" "Louiiseee!" She spun around again and came face to face with a clown. "Hello Louise." She started to back away. "No Please stop. Go away!" He reached a hand out towards her and she fell back onto her butt. She crawled backwards through the coats and her back hit the wall next to the stairs. The clown rounded the corner and started to advance on her.

Mr Smith was walking up to the class when he saw the girl he met this morning. "No please! Go away!" He looked closer and saw the faint outline of a clown like figure advancing on her. His eyes widened and he started to climb the stairs faster. Louise was now at the edge of the stairs and by this time was standing. She had tears in her eyes and the clown was advancing on her. "Louise!" The clown opened it mouth to reveal sharp teeth Louise screamed and turned to run but slipped. She began to fall. Mr Smith's eyes widened and he ran faster. As she was about to hit the flat part where the two flights meet Mr Smith quickly caught her. She rammed into his chest which caused him to hit the wall behind him. He encased her in his arms and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the clown. It growled and faded away.

When Mr Smith put down the cylinder object he took notice that Louise was crying and clutching onto him. He looked down at her and patted her head. "S'ok now he's gone." Louise clutched onto him tighter. "Hey." He cooed. "Look at me." She slowly looked up at him. "Will he leave me alone now?" Mr Smith thought for a minute. "I doubt it." She frowned. "But..." He pulled out a small chain. "If you twist this here." He pointed to a small ball split in two. "I can physically link into your dreams and keep you safe." Louise took the chain from him. She looked unsure. "Trust me... I'm The Doctor." Louise looked at him unimpressed. "Come on." He helped her up and knelt down to her eye level. "Let me explain everything." He wiped away her tears and led her outside.

A while later...

"So you're an alien from outta space?" Louise asked Mr Smith or should I say The Doctor. He smiled at her. They were sitting on the field whilst The Doctor explained everything. The Doctor had laid his coat down and they were sitting cross-legged talking to eachother. "Yep." He answered. "And you have a ship called the TARDIS?" He nodded. "Can I see it?" She asked excitedly. He laughed. "Sure. I'll show you the next time I bring her" "Her?" She asked confusedly. "Yeah she has feeling you know!" Louise smiled. He looked at the young blonde. "Aren't you scared?" She arched an eyebrow. "Why would I be scared?" "A strange alien man walk's into your life and saves you from another alien monster. Aren't you the least bit scared?" She shook her head 'no'. "The clown scares me more." "Glogen." She tilted her head.

"That's the clown's name." Louise looked across the field. "What does he want from me?" The Doctor looked at the sky. "He feed's on fear. A nightmare monster. He'll take all your fear, makes you mad." Louise smiled and looked at him. "I'm already mad, All the best people are." The Doctor laughed. "Very true." They heard the bell ring a short distance away. "Welp." The Doctor said standing. "Time to go in." He gave her a hand up and picked up his coat. "You got the chain?" He asked her. She nodded and showed him it around her neck. "Don't worry ok?" She nodded. "I trust you." She smiled.

* * *

**Done! Ha its so long **

**Josh: That's what she said!**

**Me:*Hits around head* **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and i'll see you in the next one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here you lucky duck's!**

**Josh:DUCK'S**

**Daniel:DUCK'S**

**Aaron:DUCK'S**

**Me:^^'**

**The Doctor: Louise owns nothing except the idea :D**

**Me: :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Nightmares

Louise put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed. She took out the necklace from her shirt and looked at it. _Trust me.. I'm The Doctor._ "Well... Here goes nothing." She shrugged. The twisted the capsule and lay down. She closed her eyes and made up stories in her head to help her sleep. So many stories. So many adventures. She opened her eyes to see she was lying on the floor. She was dreaming. She had seen it before. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" She spun around many times looking for the voice. "Doctor? Is that you?" Glogen appeared from the shadow's. "Oh am I not good enough for you?" Her eyes widened and she ran off into the shadow's. "Ooooo tag. My favourite game!"

On the TARDIS...

The Doctor was tinkering with some wires under the console when the scanner started beeping. He jumped and hit his head on a panel. "Bugger!" He quickly got up and ran to the small screen. "She's being chased!" He quickly got a helmet like machine and sat on the jump seat. he put it on his head and twisted some dials. "I'm coming Louise!"

Louise ran through a door and came onto a roof. She looked out and saw she was at school. She quickly backed away from the edge and bumped into Glogen. "Bye bye!" He gave her a powerful shove. Throwing her off the edge. She fell with her hair hiding her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth wide open. She tried to form words but none would come to her aid. _Doctor...Doctor... _"DOCTOR!" She screeched. A shadow ran and jumped upwards. Louise felt herself land securely in a pair and safe arms. She still had her eyes shut and was in a ball position. "S'ok now Louise." She opened her eyes and looked up. "I'm here" The Doctor smiled. She grinned and he put her down.

"Glogen is it?" The clown laughed evilly. "Yeah what's it to you?!" The Doctor glared. "Is this what you do now scare little children?!" The clown frowned. "That's al I can do since the time war destroyed my race!" The Doctor's face shadowed. "You know I did everything I could!" Glogen laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right!" Glogen grew bigger. The Doctor noticed this and saw Louise cowering behind him. His eyes saddened. Glogen noticed this. "So I see you've taken a liking to human's! Can't blame you! Tasty creatures." "Stop it!" "Mmmmm" "I SAID STOP IT!" Glogen grew even bigger and jumped down from the roof. The Doctor grabbed Louise's hand. "RUN!" The ran across the playground and through a hole in the fence.

As they came through the fence the fell into a hole. They fell and fell until they finally hit the ground. Louise sat up and looked around. They appeared to be in a forest. She looked to her left and saw that The Doctor was not there. "DOCTOR?!" She called but there was no answer. Suddenly a rabbit in a waistcoat came out of some bushes. "You're late!" It then bounced off. "Wait!" She shouted and ran after it but stopped when she came to a dead end. She looked at the wall in front of her and saw a small gap in it. Next to the gap was a pale blue dress. She arched and eyebrow and looked around some more. There was a bottle that said drink me.

"Might as well." She shrugged and took a sip. The wall began to get bigger as she shrunk. The bottle dropped next to her and she noticed that her clothes were too big for her. She covered herself and walked over to the dress. She quickly pulled it on and walked through the gap. She came out into the forest again and heard whispering. She turned around and saw a smiling cat. "Who are you?" It asked. "Louise..." She said unsure. "The Louise?" It disappeared and reappeared behind her. "I'm not sure. Have you seen a man in a pinstriped suit?" She asked . "Oh you mean hatter?" Louise arched an eyebrow. "I shall take you too him!" The at floated further into the forest.

Soon enough they came to a long table in the middle of the forest. The Doctor was sitting at the end of the table. "Finally!" He shouted. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to show up! Wha- Why are you staring at me?" Louise pointed to his head. "You're wearing a fez?" The Doctor took off the red hat. "You're right doesn't really suit me huh?" He through the offending accessory away. "Oh you're tiny!" He cooed. She rolled her eyes and walked closer to the table. The Doctor got up and picked her up then sat her on one of the chairs, using books to make her the right height. "Why are we in wonderland?" She asked The Doctor. "Dunno.. S'your dream." He shrugged.

They suddenly heard horses. The Doctor's eyes widened and he gave Louise a bottle again. She took a sip and coughed whilst shrinking. The Doctor quickly stuffed her and her dress into a tea pot. She knocked on the lid and tried to get out. She then huffed and sat still. The Doctor hid the tea pot in his lap. A man got off his horse and ordered a dog to look for the girl. "Oh hello!" The Doctor said. "Care for some tea?" The knight huffed and took a cup. While they conversed the dog went under the table towards the tea pot. The Doctor bent down and whispered in a Scottish accent. "Down with the bloody red queen!" The dog whined and ran off. The knight sighed and threw the tea cup on the ground. Then he stalked off following the dog.

The Doctor took the tea pot out from under the table and opened the lid. He peered in then snapped it shut again. "Sorry." He opened the lid again and took out some fabric. It make a little pale blue dress then popped it back into the teapot. "Try this on for size." When Louise was done changing she knocked on the lid. The Doctor took her out and set her on the table. "We need to get to the palace." He sat he opened his palm and Louise walked onto it. He got up and began to leave. When the hare threw a cup at his head. He ducked and continued on.

They came to a place and The Doctor sat Louise on a log. "Don't you have any cake so that I can grow bigger?" She asked. He shook his head. He then knelt down in front of her. "Listen. This is your dream. You have total control here. I believe you can beat Glogen. Remember its your dream." She thought about his words the looked at a dead tree. She closed her eyes and it began to blossom with cherry blossoms. She opened her eyes and smiled. "You're right!" The Doctor laughed. "Me? i'm always right!" Louise rolled her eyes. "Let's find Glogen!" The Doctor nodded and picked her up again. They then continued on again.

They were walking and laughing when they heard soldiers. "Damn!" The Doctor picked up his pace and began to run. Louise held onto the collar of his suit. They came to a river and The Doctor stopped. He saw the fez and picked It up. "Be careful!" He said. He picked her up and set her on the hat. "Find Glogen. I know you can do it." "Wait!" He brought back the hat then threw it across the river. The hat landed on a island across the river and Louise stood off of it. She looked across to see The Doctor being taken away. "DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN!" He shouted. Louise glared and closed her eyes. She imagined a cake. When she opened them there was a cake infront of her. "Here goes nothing." She took a bite and she felt herself grow to her normal size. She looked down and realised her clothes were in shreds. She closed her eyes then opened them. She was wearing a black dress with black combats.

She then closed her eyes one final time and imagined a motorcycle. She opened them and sat on the seat. She twisted the handle and the vehicle gave a pleasant roar. She got off the bike and picked up the fez. "I'm coming Doctor!" She mounted the cycle once more and speed off down a road, hoping it led to Glogen.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I don't know why I did Alice in Wonderland it just kinda happened. Anyway I hope you like it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! : KJBNM? HJKMNBVCHJKLMBVCFGUIO?BVYUIOP I dunno anyway enjoy! **

**Aaron: Louise owns nothing**

**Daniel: Except the idea**

**Josh: She's a big Meany**

**Me: *glares***

* * *

Chapter 3: The Red... Glogen?

Louise rode her motorcycle through the forest all the while holding the red fez. She drove around a few corners and came to a palace. She stepped of the vehicle and proceeded forward. She went into the garden through a gap just big enough for her to get through and saw Glogen. He was dressed as a woman. "Your majesty!" Said one of the soldiers. "Louise escaped. But we managed to capture The Doctor." Glogen smiled. "Gooood!" He hit a hedgehog with a flamingo and went inside. Louise snooped around the palace.

It was night by the time Louise found the room The Doctor was held in. "Doctor! Doctor oh let down your hair!" Louise called giggling slightly. The Doctor appeared at the window and gave a relived sigh. "How did you get here?" She tapped her nose. He chuckled. She threw the fez up to him and he caught it. She then began to climb the wall. When she got to the windowsill The Doctor helped her in and gave her a tight squeeze. "So what do we do now?" Louise asked. The Doctor shrugged. "Find Glogen." He suggested Louise nodded and tried the door. "It's locked. What about that sonic spanner thing you have?" He glared. "Sonic screwdriver and it doesn't do wood!" Louise looked at him. "That's stupid." The Doctor rolled his eyes and Louise faced the door.

She closed her eyes and a wind began to blow around the room. The Doctor heard a click and the door swung open. Louise turned to him and smirked. He chuckled and grabbed her hand running out of the room and down the corridor. They ran around a corner and straight into the arms of two guards. "Flipping hell." The Doctor cursed. The red knight walked up to them. "Glogen wishes to see you two." Louise spat at him. He wiped the liquid from his face and walked up to her. he pointed his sword at her neck and tilted her head back. "Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you." Louise laughed. "This is my dream you can't kill me." A blast of wind shot him into the end of the corridor wall. "Bring them to Glogen!" He roared. The two soldiers walked them to the throne room.

Two large red doors swung open and the soldiers walked Louise and the Doctor inside. "Aahhhh. We meet again!" Glogen cheered. "I'm not scared of you." Glogen laughed. "Really?" She nodded. "Ok then. Fight me!" He commanded. She smiled. "You're on." The Doctor stepped next to her. "Be careful he can kill you in real life as well as your dreams." She took his hand. "As long as I fight him here I have all the power in the world." The Doctor knelt infront of her. "You're mad." She smiled. "All the best people are." He grinned and squeezed her hand. She let go and walked forward. "Only you can beat him Louise!" She nodded.

Glogen laughed and sent a shock wave towards her. She flew up just in time and came down on him with a long sword. Glogen disappeared and reappeared behind her. He brought down his own sword but she blocked. She threw his sword to the side and stood. A strong wind swirled around her and a ghostly blue dragon appeared behind her. Glogen looked scared but he pulled out a flower. He threw it to the ground and purple smoke poured from it. Louise looked around frantically but could not find him. She heard him from behind and smirked. She back flipped onto his shoulders and bonked him on the head. He fell to the ground face first. "I'm not scared of you!" The smoked cleared and she saw The Doctor was gone.

"Doctor!" Behind her Glogen got up from the ground. He pulled her ankle causing her to fall on her stomach. She flipped over onto her back and saw Glogen hovering over her with his sword in hand ready to strike. Suddenly a big vacuum appeared in the sky and began sucking. Glogen was the first to begin to fly away but he grabbed onto Louise. She quickly plunged her sword into the ground to stop her from flying away too. "I'll get you for this Louise Rockwell!" He roared. He lost his grip and went flying into the vacuum. As soon as he entered the machine the sucking stopped. Causing Louise to drop to ground still holding her sword. A few minutes later she stood and The Doctor appeared infront of her. She smiled and ran to him. She jumped up and hugged him. "S'ok now. He really is gone." She smiled. "good!"

The Doctor had walked Louise back to the beginning of wonderland. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Louise asked. The Doctor looked sad. "I only came there to defeat Glogen. I can't stay." Louise grew teary. "But- I thought." She looked down. "S'ok you can go i'll be fine." He bent down to her eye level and lifted her chin. She sniffled. "I'll come back someday. Ok?" She nodded and hugged him. "I'll miss you!" He hugged her back. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Louise met The Doctor. She felt weird. She had no Glogen to haunt her and no Doctor to help her. She was normal again. One day she was walking home from after school maths and she walked past the alley that led to her grandparents house. She looked up the alley as she walked past but back tracked. A few feet away from her was a blue box. A public police call box. She arched an eyebrow and walked towards it. She tried the handle but the door was locked. So she tired knocking. "Hello?" She heard a click and one of the double doors swung open.

She curiously walked inside and saw a massive room. She dropped her bag and ran outside. She ran around the exterior of the box then ran back inside. "No way!" The Doctor looked up and grinned. "It's..." She looked at him and saw that he was expecting something. She smirked. "It's different." His dropped. "aaaawww! That's not far I like it when people say its bigger on the inside!" She laughed and blew a raspberry at him. He chuckled and she walked over the console. "So this is the TARDIS?" The Doctor nodded. "I thought you were leaving.." She said. He looked bashful. "Well I was but then I thought... Maybe you could come with me." Louise smiled. "Ok. But we have to come back. This is my last year of primary you know!" He laughed. "Course. Education best thing in the universe!"

He ran over to a lever and clicked his fingers causing the doors to shut. "So... Where to first?"

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked it and I will see you in the next one! BYE!**


End file.
